


Come Back To Me

by SuddenlySullen



Series: Help Me [2]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Peter Parker, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Biting, Bottom Wade Wilson, Knotting, M/M, Omega Wade Wilson, Sharing a Heat, Top Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-06 23:50:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15206189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuddenlySullen/pseuds/SuddenlySullen
Summary: This is a sequel to 'Stay With Me', but can be read separately. (I highly recommend reading the first one for the extra plot though. You know, if plot is your thing.)





	1. Chapter 1

Peter slipped through his window quietly to make sure he didn’t wake May up. He pulled his mask over his head and sighed deeply. Wade had seemed off during their patrol earlier, but he hadn’t said anything because he didn’t want to upset him. He was regretting that decision. Pulling his phone out, he opened their text message conversation. Ever since they had shared his last heat together, things had basically gone back to normal between them except for the fact that Peter constantly wanted to be touching Wade. Most days he kept control of himself, but there were some days that he felt like he was constantly putting his hands on Wade. For Wade’s part, it never seemed to make him uncomfortable. It was never overtly sexual, just casual touches on his back or arms. Peter bit his lip, looking down at the blinking cursor in the text box on his phone. Before he actually managed to type anything, Deadpool’s mask popped up on his screen and his phone started vibrating. He answered the phone probably a little too quickly.

“Hey Pool,” Peter smiled. 

Wade’s breathing sounded ragged on the other line. “Hey Webs. You busy?” His voice was gravelly and cracking. “I could use a little help.”

“Where are you?” Peter grabbed an earpiece from a pocket in his suit and popped it in his ear, tugging the mask on over his head. He jumped out of his window again, swinging to a neighboring rooftop before Wade had even given him a location. If Wade was calling for backup, he assumed it had to be bad. It was also probably bloody.

Wade described a building near where Peter had left him after patrol. Swinging quickly, he kept the call going in his earpiece. 

“Stay with me, Pool.” Peter tried to hide the panic in his voice. 

Wade hissed. “Still here.”

Peter landed on the rooftop and saw the red of Wade’s suit on the ground on the other side of the building. He sprinted across the gravel rooftop, scattering stones behind him as he ran. He fell to his knees in front of Wade, putting his hands on Wade’s still masked cheeks.

“Pool?” Peter’s voice cracked. “Wade, what happened? Talk to me. ”

Wade shook his head slightly. “You made me promise to call you. Need your help.” He dropped a gun from his right hand. 

“What do you need help with? You know I’ll do it.” 

Wade reached up to the neckline of his suit and pulled the fabric out slightly. The delicious, thick smell of Wade in heat flooded into Peter’s nostrils. He felt his mouth start to water and his abdomen tighten. He let out the breath he didn’t realize he had been holding and pulled Wade’s head tight against his chest. 

“Scared the shit out of me,” Peter’s voice trembled. “I thought you were hurt, or dead, or dying.”

“Might be if we don’t do something here soon.” Wade laughed slightly.

“I’m gonna get you home first, okay? You up for a piggyback?”

Wade nodded and stood up on shaky legs. He supported himself on the ledge of the building with both hands. Peter turned around, picking one knee up. Wade wrapped his arms around Peter’s neck and Peter stood. Wade’s legs wrapped around him, ankles crossing in front of his stomach. Peter could feel Wade’s cock pressing into his back and bit back the sound that wanted to escape from his mouth. Wade’s house first. He looked around, figuring out where exactly they were, before shooting a web off the rooftop. Wade’s breath hitched and he couldn’t stop the way his hips rocked against Peter’s back. Peter navigated through skyscrapers flawlessly, despite the distraction. They landed on the fire escape outside Wade’s apartment and Peter nudged Wade through the window first, looking around to make sure there was no one else around out of habit. When he was satisfied, he followed Wade through the window into his bedroom. 

Wade fell backwards onto his bed, curling up into a ball. Peter yanked his mask off his head, sitting down on the edge of the bed next to Wade. His hand ran down the back of Wade’s head and trailed down his spine, but their suits between them afforded him none of the relief of being touched by the Alpha. Peter could feel the intense heat radiating through Wade’s suit. Wade scratched at himself, losing the brain function necessary for taking his own suit off. Peter brought his hands back to himself, pulling his gloves and the top half of his suit off. He brought his hands back down over the leather of Wade’s suit, pulling the zipper down to help Wade out of it. When his hands touched Wade’s bare skin, he almost had to pull them away. He felt like he must be running a temperature of at least a hundred and fifty degrees. Wade wriggled his shoulders free of the sticky leather and immediately curled back into a ball. 

“Sweetheart,” Peter sighed. “How long were you hurting before you called me?”

Wade whimpered slightly. “Not that long. Maybe. I don’t know. A while.”

Peter reached forward, pulling Wade’s mask over his head. He cupped Wade’s cheek, forcing him to look at him even though his skin felt like fire. Wade let out a long whine, his eyes almost entirely black with only the slightest ring of bright blue. Peter leaned forward and kissed his forehead. He felt his nostrils flare as the scent of Wade overwhelmed him. 

“Talk later.” Peter mumbled against Wade’s skin. 

Wade nodded enthusiastically. Peter let go of Wade’s face and pushed his shoulders back so that he was laying flat on his back. He reached down, unzipping the bottom half of Wade’s suit and yanking it off of him. Somehow it didn’t surprise him in the slightest that Wade was going commando under the suit. He tossed it across the room, not even looking to see where he had thrown it. His hands flew to his own waist, pulling his own suit off and tossing it in the same general direction as Wade’s. Wade’s muscular abdomen flexed and rolled. He whimpered and cried out against the cramps. Peter’s hands came down to his stomach, running up and down his chest. He used his knees to push Wade’s legs apart, mouth watering at the sight of slick running down his thighs.

“Gonna be quick, okay?” Peter heard himself panting. “Is that okay? Can you nod for me, sweetheart?”

Wade gagged at the pain that still rolled through his body, but forced his head to nod. He arched his back up off the bed, half in pain and half in anticipation. Peter pushed the head of his cock gently against his already slickened hole. Wade could feel his cock pulsing in a mock-orgasm and he let out a loud, needy moan. With barely any pressure at all, Peter was sliding inside of him. Wade cried out again at the sudden amount of contact, his body relaxing slightly from the touch of an Alpha. Peter leaned forward, putting his hands on either side of Wade’s head. He trailed soft kisses down the side of Wade’s neck, even while his hips snapped violently into him. 

“I’m sorry, baby, I know.” Peter kissed along Wade’s jawline. “Next time we can go slow, okay? Gotta cool you off first, okay?”

Wade could barely register anything Peter was saying, but he felt comforted by the constant rolling of his voice. Peter nuzzled and sucked down to Wade’s collarbones. Wade’s hands came off the bed and scratched down his back. Peter let out a slight hiss at the heat and pain of it, but forced his hips hard against Wade’s. He felt his knot inflating inside of him and he came hard and fast. He put his forehead flat against Wade’s, looking straight into his eyes as they both came. He watched the way that Wade’s eyes rolled back into his head while his whole body convulsed under Peter’s. He saw the tears welling up in the sides of his eyes just before his body went completely limp. Once Wade was unconscious, Peter let himself curl up on top of him. He rested his head on Wade’s chest. His arms worked their way under Wade’s arms and onto his shoulders, squeezing slightly.

“Shh, sweetheart. Sleep for a while. I’ve got you.” Peter punctuated each sentence with a soft kiss to Wade’s chest. “It’s okay. I’m not going anywhere. Don’t worry. I’m gonna stay. Just sleep. Not gonna leave you.” 


	2. Chapter 2

Wade jerked awake, panicking that he was pinned down. Before he could start kicking against the weight on top of him, though, the smell of Alpha washed through his nostrils and he vaguely remembered calling Peter for help. His eyes opened and were met with the sight of Peter resting his head on his chest. One of Peter’s hands trailed over his side, while the other held tight to his shoulder. 

“Hey, baby boy.” Wade groaned. 

Peter picked his head up, smiling. “Hey, doll.” The hand on Wade’s side trailed back up and stroked the side of his face. “You feel a little cooler. You okay?” 

Wade nodded. “Thanks for - You know.”

“I know.” Peter kissed Wade’s chin. “I’m gonna get you some water, okay? I was just waiting for you to wake up cause I didn’t want to move without telling you.”

A slight smile flashed across Wade’s face before he nodded again. Peter lifted himself off of Wade’s chest. His deflated knot slipped from Wade’s ass with a slight squishing sound. Both of them chuckled softly. Standing, Peter took one last look at Wade spread out naked on the bed. Wade felt his stomach tighten, preparing for Peter to suddenly regret answering his phone. It took all of his willpower not to look away from Peter’s face. Instead of looking disgusted, Peter bit into his lip before turning around and walking to the kitchen for water. Wade let out the breath he hadn’t realized he was holding. His muscles seemed to have relaxed at least mostly, compared to the riot that they were earlier in the day. 

Peter returned with a bottle of water from Wade’s fridge. He sat down on the side of the bed, twisting the cap off and holding it to Wade’s lips. Wade considered making a joke about being able to do it himself, but reconsidered when he realized that he didn’t actually want Peter to stop trying to take care of him. Even if Peter didn’t know what it meant, Wade recognized Alpha courtship when he saw it. He wondered if he should ask Peter about it, but decided that that was a conversation for another time when his stomach churned again, causing him to gag on the water Peter held for him. Peter set it down on the floor next to the bed, bringing his hand up to pat Wade on the back. 

“Easy does it, doll.” Peter purred under his breath.

It occurred to Wade that Peter was talking much more than he usually did and he thought back to the first heat he had helped him through. His memories were a bit fuzzy, as they always were in heat, but he could remember Peter talking to him then too. He wondered if it was for his benefit or if he didn’t even notice that he was doing it. When he stopped gagging, Peter’s hand went still on his back. His hazel eyes swept over Wade, a slight look of panic on his face. 

Wade smiled. “Can’t die, remember?” 

“Not gonna let you try, remember?” Peter quipped back sharply. 

Wade jerked back, almost into a cower, his chest tightening.  Of all the things he forgot he hated about going into heat, being sensitive was the worst. He was the unkillable merc with a mouth. He wasn’t supposed to be cowering away from a sweet little high school kid. Yet here he was. Almost immediately, Peter leaned forward and kissed his cheek. 

A shiver ran down Wade’s spine. “What was that for?”

“I scared you again. I’m sorry.” Peter looked down at his lap shamefully.

“It’s not you, baby boy.” Wade assured him. “It’s instinct. That’s all.”

“Will it get better?” Peter tilted his head and chewed his lip. “With time?”

Wade shrugged. “No one’s ever stuck around long enough to see.”

Peter’s eyes went wide and he threw himself on top of Wade again, hugging him tightly. He nuzzled his face into the side of Wade’s neck and could feel that he was still slightly hot. The smell of Wade flowed into his nostrils, causing his eyelids to flutter. He let his mouth fall open, placing several open mouthed kisses along Wade’s neck and suckling on the spot where a bonding bite would go. Wade shuddered. He could smell the slight change in Peter when his mouth landed on his scent glands. The way he sucked so softly made Wade whine for more. 

Peter pulled away, panting slightly. His eyes were dilated and his eyelids drooped slightly. “Sorry. I’m sorry. I got carried away. You just taste  _ so  _ good, sweetheart.” Peter could feel his mouth watering. 

“Don’t stop. That was a good sound, baby boy.”

“Not gonna bite you.” Peter growled. “Won’t bite you, okay?”

Wade couldn’t find it in him to respond, so he only nodded. He wondered if a bonding mark would even stick through his healing factor. A soft hiss came out of Peter’s mouth before he dipped his head back against Wade’s throat. His tongue worked its way over Wade’s skin and into the ridges of a few of his scars before pressing back against his scent glands. Wade felt Peter’s cock hardening against his stomach. Peter sucked ever so softly on his scent gland, pulling a delicious array of noises out of Wade. Wade’s hands found their way to Peter’s ass, kneading into it. Peter whimpered slightly, pressing his hips back into Wade’s hands. 

“Hey Pete.” Wade whined slightly when Peter’s teeth grazed over his scent gland. “Can I try something? It’ll be good, I promise. Just relax, baby boy.”

Peter nodded into Wade’s neck. He didn’t bother asking what it was that Wade wanted to try because, if he was being honest, he didn’t care. The only thing he cared about in that moment was finding some way to get more of Wade’s taste in his mouth. He could feel one of Wade’s hands fall away from his ass, then felt one of Wade’s fingers covered in slick pressing against his hole. For a brief moment, he thought about asking Wade what he was doing, but then the tip of his finger slipped inside of him and he heard himself moan into Wade’s neck. Wade smiled slightly, twisting the tip of his finger inside of Peter. Peter whined, kissing and sucking a little more frantically up and down Wade’s neck. His hips jerked against Wade, rubbing his cock on Wade’s chest. A second finger joined the first inside of Peter. Peter’s mouth fell open, his mouth falling away from Wade’s neck in favor of burying his nose in his scent glands. 

Wade purred slightly. “Is this okay?”

“Mmmhm.” Peter nodded against Wade.

The fingers inside of Peter made a scissoring motion, which made Peter gasp and buck his hips again. Wade bit into his lower lip, watching the boy on top of him start to tremble. He could feel his own cock leaking and his body temperature rising steadily.

“Can I…” Wade’s voice faltered. 

“Please.” Peter interrupted before he could finish his sentence. 

Wade pulled his fingers out of Peter, using his hand to coat his cock in his own slick. He moved both of his hands onto Peter’s hips and guided him lower until the head of his cock was pressed against Peter’s hole. Peter put his hands on Wade’s chest and pushed upward, letting out a slight growl and grinding his hips down. When Wade’s cock slid easily inside of him, the growl turned into a long moan. Wade stuttered out a whine, gripping tightly into Peter’s hips. He looked up at Peter, an Alpha in his prime, sitting back on his Omega cock. The sight made Wade’s cock jerk in a mock-orgasm inside of Peter and he could feel his body heating up even more. He ground his hips up into Peter, forcing his cock as deep into him as it could go. Peter’s head fell backward and he let out a high pitched moan. He lifted his hips up slightly, fucking himself on Wade’s cock. Wade’s back arched up off the bed, crying out from the pain of his body trying desperately to come. Peter’s hips quickened, his palms still firm on Wade’s chest. His cock bounced untouched between them. Tiny beads of clear pre-come oozed out of the head of his cock.

“Baby boy,” Wade choked out. “Please.” He let out a long whine. “Stop, honey.” 

Peter flung himself off of Wade immediately, sticking to the wall across the room. He could feel the tears pricking at his eyes, even though he had no idea what he had done that Wade didn’t like. Wade’s eyes flew open, giving Peter a startled look. His pupils were so dilated that there was none of the adorable hazel in them visible and chest heaved. Wade stuttered slightly, shocked at the sudden loss of contact, before tears started rolling down his cheeks. 

“I’m sorry.” Peter mumbled, dropping to the floor and sitting against the wall. “I’m so sorry, sweetheart. Please don’t cry. Please.” Peter wrung his hands together. “Can I come back over there? Can I fix it?”

Wade rubbed at his eyes. “Please come back.” He tried to hide his sobs. “Why did you go?”

“I- You told me to stop.” Peter stood up and walked back over to the bed, sitting tentatively on the edge of the bed next to Wade. “I did something you didn’t want and I’m so sorry, sweetheart.”

“Baby boy,” Wade laughed slightly through his tears. “I just needed you to stop because I need your knot.”

“You-You’re okay though?” Peter bit into his lip. “I didn’t hurt you?”

“Only when you left.”

Peter threw himself back on top of Wade, his arms around the larger man’s neck. He planted several open mouthed kisses up and down Wade’s neck. “So sorry sweetheart. Didn’t want to leave you.” He kissed along Wade’s jawline. “Never wanna leave.” 

Wade whimpered, bringing his arms up to wrap around Peter’s back. 

“I’m here.” Peter pressed his forehead against Wade’s, closing his eyes. 

“Pete.” Wade whined. “Please. I need you.” His face flushed. 

Peter lifted his head up, kissing down Wade’s cheeks until all of the tears were gone. He rolled onto his back, pulling Wade on top of him. Wade gasped slightly. Peter’s hands ran down his sides, dipping slightly into the pits of his scars. Wade lifted his hips up, barely pressing his ass onto Peter’s cock before it was buried deep inside of him thanks to the obscene amount of slick that his ass was producing. He looked down at Peter, whose hazel eyes stared back up at him, never moving from his face. His mouth fell open into a silent scream when he felt Peter’s cock flexing inside of him. His whole body felt like it had been lit on fire. He lifted his hips up, bouncing them on Peter’s cock harder than he would ever have dared if he didn’t know Peter had super strength. He could feel Peter’s knot inflating slightly, but kept his hips moving as fast as he could. Peter’s hands left his sides, one finding his hand and lacing their fingers together. Wade felt his eyes widen at the sudden intimacy. The other of Peter’s hands came between them to grasp his cock. As soon as it made contact, he heard himself let out a high pitched cry. Peter’s hand squeezed his, while he started to pump up and down on his cock. He jerked in a mock orgasm, arching his back slightly. His hips moved more erratically, fucking himself on Peter’s cock. He could feel his knot almost fully inflated and it was becoming harder with each thrust for him to force it back inside of him. 

“Please.” Wade let out a long whine. 

Peter pulled his hand off of Wade’s cock and moved it to the back of his neck. He gripped it tightly, pulling Wade down on top of him and kissing him roughly. He bit into Wade’s lip, so hard that they both tasted blood. Peter’s hips jerked and Wade could feel the hot spurts of fluid shooting deep inside of him. He shuddered as his body finally allowed him to come. His own cock dribbled clear fluid between them. Peter’s fangs let go of his lip and they were quickly replaced with his tongue. Wade whined slightly, hips still jerking against Peter’s knot where it was now fully inflated, tying them together. Peter kept on moving his hips every time his cock spurted even more fluid inside of Wade. It prolonged Wade’s orgasm, forcing his whole body tense up and start shaking. His vision went dark and the only thing he could feel was Peter’s cock jerking inside of him and Peter grinding their hips together. Peter’s hand left the back of his neck, working its way between them and around Wade’s cock, using his clear come as lube to slide his hand up and down his cock. His mouth found its way to the side of Wade’s neck, sucking hard on the spot where a bonding mark would go, directly over his scent glands. Wade stuttered out a long whine. He could feel his cock continue to leak fluid. He had no idea how long Peter spent dragging out his orgasm. He knew that his whole body had been trembling the entire time and he was vaguely aware of the fact that he might have been screaming. The feeling didn’t subside until Peter’s cock had stopped shooting come inside of him and his knot deflated. 

“Shhhh, you’re so perfect, Wade. That was so amazing.” Peter’s voice purred in his ear between kisses on his neck. “So beautiful.” Peter sighed. 


	3. Chapter 3

“Hey, you’re okay.” A soft voice broke through Wade’s ears. “Wake up, sweetheart. I’ve got you.” He could feel hands stroking down his back. “I’m right here, okay? I’ve got you. I’m not gonna leave.” Wade’s eyes finally opened and he saw Peter’s worried eyes looking up at him. A crooked smile broke across Peter’s face. “There you are.” Peter kissed Wade’s forehead. “You feel a lot less fiery than you did earlier.”

Wade realized that the room was still dark. He had no idea how long he had slept on top of Peter, but assumed it had been a few hours. The light cast from the windows looked like it was shortly before sunrise. His body felt limp and worn out, but so good. He nuzzled into Peter’s neck slightly. Peter sighed softly, wrapping his arms around Wade’s waist and giving him a tight hug. 

“You scared me.” Peter whispered. “You were dreaming.”

“‘M sorry.” Wade mumbled into his neck.

Peter shook his head. “Don’t you dare be sorry.”

He rolled them over gently, one hand behind Wade’s head so that he didn’t knock it against the headboard. The gesture was miniscule in the scheme of everything, but it made Wade’s stomach feel like he had swallowed a squirrel that had been set on fire. Something so small as Peter caring if he bumped his head or not, even though they both knew very well that he was basically invincible, made him feel like maybe, just maybe, he actually mattered to the little hero. 

Peter propped himself up on his elbows, looking over Wade’s whole body. Wade’s scent was familiar to him now, but he was starting to be able to discern the different undertones of his emotions in it. He didn’t know what scents meant what, but he knew that some of them were _wonderful._ In that moment, he could scent something vaguely cinnamon about the way that Wade smelled.  A low growl rose out of his chest. He dipped his head down to Wade’s neck where his scent glands were and ran his tongue over them. Saliva flooded his mouth and he groaned deeply at the taste. Wade’s eyes widened at the sound. He tilted his head to give Peter better access to his neck. A not-so-small part of him was aching for Peter to just sink his teeth into him. Whether the bite would stick or not, he decided it would be worth it just to feel those _fangs_ digging into him. Peter pulled off his neck, causing them both to sigh deeply. He took a few deep breaths before leaning back slightly, trailing kisses down Wade’s chest. Wade’s hands came up to the back of Peter’s head, tangling in his hair. Peter paused at Wade’s hipbone, looking up at him with bright hazel eyes that seemed to be asking a question; asking for permission. Wade nodded slightly, tears pricking at the edges of his eyes at the thought that Peter really did care about what he wanted. Peter brought his mouth down to Wade’s hip, sucking deeply on it and allowing his fangs to bite in. The feeling of Wade in his mouth made him moan into his skin. Wade’s back arched up off the bed, stuttering out little whines. When Peter pulled off of his hip, he was panting deeply. He had thought that getting his teeth into Wade _somewhere_ would help relieve the overwhelming urge he had to just **bite** into him, but he found himself aching for more. He watched as the pinholes from his fangs closed almost as soon as he left. Wade whimpered, rolling his hips forward. His cock bounced against his stomach. Peter could feel the body heat starting to radiate off of him again. He moved his head again, planting a kiss on the head of Wade’s cock. 

Wade practically bounced off the bed in shock. His eyes went wide as he watched Peter lap at him experimentally. He watched the way that Peter’s hands found their way to his hips, holding him in place. He tested the hold by trying to jerk his hips forward, but found that he couldn’t move. Peter let out a low growl, which caused Wade’s bones to turn to jelly. He laid back on the bed in a puddle, letting Peter experiment with him. Peter opened his mouth, taking the head of Wade’s cock over his tongue. He tasted even sweeter here and it made Peter’s mouth water even more. Without hesitation, Peter took Wade’s cock down to the back of his throat. Wade’s hand tightened in his hair and Peter could feel the way his legs were tensing. He testing moving his tongue back and forth along the underside of Wade’s cock. He was rewarded with a slight bit of sweet fluid against the back of his throat. He moaned around Wade. The vibration made Wade tug slightly on Peter’s hair. Peter rolled his tongue in half circles around the bottom of Wade’s cock. He could feel the tension in Wade’s hips where he was trying to buck off the bed and into Peter’s throat. His own cock throbbed, begging to be inside of the Omega splayed in front of him. 

“Oh fuck,” Wade gasped. “And they say  _ I’m _ the one with the mouth.”

Peter couldn’t help but smile, bobbing his head on Wade’s cock. He let his tongue explore the various scarred crevices over it, which in turn made Wade writhe on the bed. His cock started to twitch in Peter’s mouth and Peter made swallowing motions with his throat almost on instinct. He was surprised when barely any of the sweet fluid came out of him. He brought his eyes up to look at Wade. Wade’s jaw hung open, a trail of drool sliding out of it. His bright blue eyes were rolling into his half-closed eyelids. Peter studied every detail, determined to commit that moment to memory. When he moaned around Wade again, he felt his cock jerk even more. He prepared himself for a flood of come, but was again disappointed. Still only a few drops oozed onto his tongue, which he eagerly swallowed. By this time, Wade was practically screaming with every movement Peter made and Peter was starting to worry that his tongue might be burned if Wade’s temperature went up any more. With a soft sigh, he pulled himself off of Wade’s cock. 

“Pleeease,” Wade whined.

Peter grabbed onto Wade’s hips and used his superhuman strength to flip him onto his stomach. Wade scrambled to support himself on his elbows, letting his head rest against the mattress. Peter lined his cock up to Wade’s hole, which was dripping with slick. He ran both his hands up Wade’s back, using one to hold onto the back of Wade’s neck. With one quick thrust, he buried himself in Wade’s ass. Wade arched his back towards the mattress, pushing his hips back against Peter. A hiss worked its way out of Peter’s mouth. He leaned forward, kissing Wade’s lower back. 

“Gonna be quick, okay?” Peter panted into Wade’s skin. “I’m sorry, baby. You’re so hot. It’s gotta be quick.”

Wade nodded, finally noticing that his brain was starting to go fuzzy. With another quick kiss on his back, Peter started snapping his hips roughly against Wade’s. His hand gripping into the back of Wade’s neck, pinning him in place. Somehow, instead of making Wade feel trapped, it only made him feel safe. Even the rough pounding of Peter’s cock against his prostate was a constant reminder to him that someone gave enough of a shit to keep him alive by any means necessary. He sobbed into the mattress as his cock jerked in another mock orgasm. Peter loosened the hand on the back of his neck, bringing it down to his hip. Wade could feel his knot starting to swell inside of him. He leaned forward, planting soft kisses on Wade’s back. 

“I’m sorry, sweetheart,” Wade heard a slight falter in Peter’s voice. “Don’t wanna be rough with you, I promise. Gotta be, though. Just right now. When it’s over we can be gentle, okay.” Peter babbled on between kisses. One of his hands stroked gently up and down Wade’s back. “Gonna be so gentle when it’s over. Gonna take care of you, okay?”

With a sharp moan, Peter’s cock was shooting hot come inside of Wade. His free hand came to Wade’s cock, jerking him through his own orgasm. Each motion of his hand prolonged Wade’s stuttering cries. When Wade finally went limp, Peter carefully curled on his side around him. His knot locked them together, still pulsing. Peter felt so small compared to Wade, but still felt like he needed to protect him. He kept him hugged close, nuzzling into the spot between his shoulderblades, until they both fell back asleep, just as the sun was barely peeking over the horizon outside. 


	4. Chapter 4

Peter awoke first and briefly considered getting up to make breakfast, but thought better of it. Instead, he trailed his fingers down Wade’s side feeling the bumps and ridges of his scars. During their sleep, they had moved slightly. Wade laid on his back with Peter’s head resting on his chest. Peter let his hand drift down Wade’s stomach, stopping just below his bellybutton. Wade shuddered in his sleep, which made Peter smile. His skin felt significantly cooler than it had the previous night and early hours of the morning. Peter lifted his head to kiss the front of Wade’s neck. He let his tongue roll over the scars there and suckled lightly. He heard the slight hiss that came out of Wade’s throat and felt his fingers grip into his back. He continued exploring as much of Wade’s throat as he could reach with his mouth. 

Wade woke to the feeling of soft lips on his throat. At first, he still had a brief moment of panic before he remembered who he had fallen asleep with. When he opened his eyes, he watched the way that Peter nuzzled into the front of his neck and moved his mouth over him. He could tell that Peter thought he was still asleep since he didn’t even bother to look up. Wade willed his body to stay still just a while longer so that he could watch Peter explore him the way he wanted to. If Peter thought he was asleep, he reasoned with himself, then everything he was doing was because he wanted to and not for his benefit. When Peter’s mouth came to rest on the spot on his shoulder where he longed for a bonding mark to go, he felt the lightest touch of teeth. He couldn’t stop the groan that escaped his mouth, which caused Peter to pull away and look him in the eyes. Peter’s adorable little baby face was flushed and his breathing was quickened. His hazel eyes sparkled with something Wade wasn’t sure he recognized. The smell of Alpha rolled off of him and soothed any part of him that wanted to be nervous. 

“Good morning, sleepyhead,” Peter purred before letting out a yawn.

Wade wrapped his arms around Peter, pulling him on top of him. “Good morning yourself.”

Peter squeaked slightly when he was pulled on top of the larger man. “Do you need - I thought you felt a little cooler.” Peter bit his lip. 

“No,” Wade shook his head. “This one is because I want it.”

Bright hazel eyes widened, looking down into Wade’s own eyes. Putting a hand on the back of Peter’s neck, he pulled him down for a kiss. This time, they kissed slowly. Peter’s mouth molded against Wade’s, his tongue flicking against Wade’s lower lip. Wade sucked Peter’s top lip into his mouth. They both panted into each other, hands roaming each other’s chests to search for more contact. Wade couldn’t help but notice how much he  _ really  _ enjoyed the fact that Peter was completely smooth and hairless. Something in the back of his mind tried to remind him that that was because Peter was practically an infant, but he swallowed it back down. Instead, he brought one of his hands all the way up Peter’s chest and over his lips. Without encouragement, Peter sucked two of his fingers into the back of his mouth. His tongue rolled over them, coating them in as much saliva as he could manage. Wade could almost swear he felt the vibration of Peter moaning around his fingers. When he finally removed them, he brought them straight down to Peter’s ass. 

Peter moved his head into the crook of Wade’s neck, licking and sucking at him again while his fingers teased at his hole. When the tip of Wade’s finger finally entered Peter, he heard himself let out a low whine. He immediately latched onto the side of Wade’s neck, biting into him forcefully until he tasted copper along with the pure taste of Wade. Wade moaned, bucking his hips up, which only made Peter suck into him harder. A second finger worked its way into Peter’s ass, causing him to shudder and whine into Wade’s neck. When his fangs finally released Wade’s skin, he peppered light kisses all the way down his neck, pausing only to lap at his skin and taste him more. Wade’s fingers scissored inside of him, making his hips jerk. He started to arch his back and move his head away from Wade’s neck. Wade’s other hand came up to tangle itself in Peter’s hair, pulling his head down into his neck again. Peter took the hint and bit deeply into Wade again, the previous mark having already healed. Without warning, Wade’s fingers were removed from his ass and replaced with the dull pressure of his cock. Peter panted heavily through his nose, releasing his fangs but still suckling on Wade’s neck. The hand that had been inside of Peter moved through Wade’s own slick, coating his cock. Peter could feel the familiar slide, only not where he was used to it. He tried to push his hips back onto Wade’s cock, but both of Wade’s hands came to his hips, holding him in place. Instead, Wade teased his entrance with his cock. Peter’s back arched as he tossed his head back. He whimpered and tried desperately to move his hips to gain more contact with Wade. 

When Peter finally couldn’t handle it and lost control of himself, he was only vaguely aware of his hands firing webs onto Wade’s wrists and pinning them to the wall behind the headboard. Wade’s mouth dropped open, but before he could speak, Peter had quickly slammed his hips down and forced Wade’s cock into him until their hips were pressed firmly against each other. He stuttered out a few moans at the sudden stretch before starting to move his hips again. Wade, when he finally composed himself, dug his heels into the mattress so that he could move his hips to meet Peter’s thrusts. Peter’s hands came down to brace him on Wade’s chest and he paused to plant several kisses on Wade’s lips. He punctuated each with a breathy ‘oh my god’ or ‘thank you’. The sound of Peter breathless on top of him sent Wade spiraling into a mock orgasm. His cock jerked inside of Peter, tapping against his prostate. Peter collapsed into a trembling heap on top of Wade while his cock rubbed against the same spot inside him over and over. He could feel the slight warmth of Wade’s come coating his inner walls. He could feel his own cock twitching against Wade’s stomach. 

“Wade,” Peter gasped. “Wade I can’t. I’m gonna-” A long whine rose out of Peter’s throat before he pulled himself off of Wade’s cock.

Peter repositioned himself between Wade’s legs, leaving his wrists bound to the wall. He was still panting desperately, but his hands moved softly over Wade’s thighs. He dipped his head downward, taking Wade’s cock briefly into his mouth to clean the delicious fluid off of him. He could feel Wade jerking in his mouth in another mock orgasm. Long, needy moans echoed around the room, but Wade’s temperature still felt normal, so Peter decided to take his time with him. He let his mouth move off of Wade’s cock and down to his leaking hole. 

“Mmmm,” Peter groaned. “Look how wet you are.” His voice was hoarse.

Before Wade could respond, Peter’s tongue was lapping at the fluid that had dribbled out of him. His hips jerked upward and he arched his back towards the ceiling. His cock spilled more clear fluid out of his as Peter drew out his mock orgasm. Every time Peter’s tongue moved over him it felt like he was just about to come. He hovered there in the moment before orgasm for as long as Peter tormented him. His whole body was tense and shaking as Peter took his time gently rolling his tongue into his whole. Wade could tell that he was open and ready for him, but Peter made a show of using his fingers to stretch him out. While his fingers worked in his ass, his mouth dropped back onto his cock, drinking up the sweet clear fluid that was pouring out of Wade almost constantly. Wade’s eyes rolled back into his head and his mouth turned to a long string of needy moans and whines. Without either of them noticing, Peter had worked four of his fingers into Wade’s ass with plenty of slick to spare. He twisted his wrist, drawing an especially needy sound out of Wade. Wade’s thighs tried to squeeze together at the overload of sensation without the satisfaction of an orgasm. Peter looked up at his face and saw how far gone he was, his face twisted towards the ceiling with tears streaming down his cheeks and drool trailing down his chin. It made Peter’s cock throb a reminder that he was also on the edge of his orgasm. He pulled his slick covered hand out of Wade, quickly replacing it with his cock in one swift thrust. Wade let out a long, relieved-sounding moan. 

Peter brought his slick-covered hand over Wade’s hip and onto his cock. Instead of moving his own hips, he simply stroked his hand slowly and firmly over Wade’s cock. He twisted near the head every time he came close to it. He could feel the way that Wade’s inner muscles were tightening around him. He knew his knot was swelling inside of Wade. He could feel the larger man getting tighter by the second. With a slight pop, the webs holding Wade’s hands snapped and his hands flew to the back of Peter’s head, dragging him into a deep kiss. While their tongues danced around each other, both of their cocks found their release. They moaned into each other’s mouths, unwilling to allow there to be any more space between them. Peter’s hand still moved over Wade’s cock, milking every last drop of come out of him. Wade saw stars, clinging tightly to Peter’s hair because he had nothing else to hold. 

“That’s it,” Peter purred. “There you go.” 

When Wade was completely spent and unable to do anything but tremble under Peter’s touch, Peter released his cock. His hands stroked up and down Wade’s sides while he waited for the shaking to subside. His cock still pulsed inside of Wade, filling him with come. Peter laid his head on Wade’s chest to wait out his knot. He could hear Wade’s heartbeat pounding in his chest. 

“So good, Wade.” He whispered. “You were so good.” 

Wade’s arms wrapped tightly around Peter’s back. His breathing was still irregular, but Peter smiled, understanding the gesture. He nuzzled into Wade’s chest, yawning slightly. He brought his hands up to grasp Wade’s shoulders. They both dozed off, clinging tightly to each other, as if either one of them would ever dream of leaving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un beta'd because I liked writing this a whole lot and was too impatient to not give it to you all today so please excuse any typos <3


	5. Chapter 5

When Peter and Wade woke again, the sun was shining bright through the window. Peter stretched out from the awkward position he had fallen asleep in, causing his cock to slip out of Wade with a slight pop. Wade wrinkled his nose slightly at the feeling of their combined fluids dribbling out of him. He arched his back upward into Peter, pushing their chests together. Peter smiled, nuzzling his nose against Wade’s chin. 

“We’re gross.” Wade yawned.

“Very.” Peter confirmed. “Shower?”

Wade nodded. “Definitely.” 

Without warning, Wade’s arms were around Peter’s back, lifting him off the bed. Peter reflexively wrapped his legs around Wade’s waist. He grumbled under his breath about Wade being a brute of an omega. 

“Poor, dainty little Alpha.” Wade teased back. “Better this way, though.”

Peter cocked his head to one side, kissing Wade’s nose. “How do you figure?”

“Baby boy, have you met me?” Wade burst out laughing. “Imagine me an Alpha and you a poor, defenseless Omega. You’d never have stood a chance and I’d have been locked up  a long time ago.”

Peter squirmed slightly, imagining Wade rutting into him. “I suppose you have a point.” He felt his face flush. 

Wade set Peter down on the bathroom counter, turning the water on. He stretched out his back while one hand sat under the running water until it was warm enough for his liking. Wade got in first, Peter deciding to test the water himself rather than trust Wade’s judgement. When he was climbing into the shower, Peter started to slip on the tile, but Wade caught him easily. Peter blushed slightly, but made no move to move out of Wade’s strong arms. 

“You seem a lot better.” Peter mumbled.

Wade nodded. “A lot faster than last time.” His face fell slightly. “Which I guess means you can go if you want.”

“I was thinking breakfast, video games, and more sex.” Peter shrugged. “Not necessarily in that order,” he added with a wink.

Wade’s mouth gaped, watching the water tumble over Peter’s smooth chest. He could feel his cock starting to stir without the desperation of his heat behind it. Peter arched his back slightly, tipping his head back to allow the water to coat his mussy brown hair. The water glistened over him, making him look even more sleek. When Wade couldn’t handle it anymore, he reached a tentative hand out and ran it down Peter’s side. He barely caught the slight smile that spread across Peter’s face. Stepping forward into Wade, Peter pressed their chests together tightly. The sound of their ragged breathing and the water was the only noise. He stood up on his toes, pressing a soft kiss to Wade’s lips. Peter sighed softly at the lack of frantic fumbling. He brought his own arms up around Wade’s neck, relaxing into the kiss. Wade closed his eyes and allowed himself to get lost in the sensation of kissing Peter. He ran his hands up Peter’s sides, pressing his fingers into his ribs. He could feel the smooth rub of Peter’s cock between his thighs and the soft skin of Peter’s stomach against his own cock. A shiver ran down his spine. His body trembled, not remembering what it was like to be touched outside of his heat anymore. He whimpered into Peter’s mouth. 

Peter met him with a sudden bounce, wrapping his legs around Wade’s waist. Wade groaned at the feeling of Peter’s ass against his cock. He was surprised by how light Peter felt. Part of him wondered if he was doing his spider thing to Wade’s skin. He was distracted from that thought, though, by Peter pulling their mouths apart and moving his down the side of Wade’s neck. Wade turned slightly so his back was to the water stream. He brought one of his hands to the back of Peter’s head to tangle in his hair. The other drifted around to his back and down to his ass. The soft whine that came out of Peter’s mouth encouraged him to tease slight circles around his hole. He could feel Peter trembling around him. When he finally let the tip of his finger enter Peter, he felt teeth sink into the side of his neck. It was too high for a bonding bite, but close enough to Wade feel weak in the knees. Peter kept his teeth in Wade’s skin, running his tongue over it, until he tasted blood. When he did pull away, he kissed the same spot over and over, watching the way that the marks closed up almost immediately. He let out a whine and ground his hips against Wade, begging for more than the single finger that was massaging in and out of him. Wade seemed to get the hint, adding a second finger and making slight scissoring motions with them. Peter responded with an even harder bite down on the same spot. This time, Wade’s knees really did go limp under him. For a brief moment, he felt the floor rushing up towards them, but the impact never came. When he forced his eyes open, he saw Peter had stuck his hands to the wall behind him, supporting both of their weight with his gorgeous, strong thighs and his spider powers. He got his feet back under him, but when Peter moved to put his hands back on Wade, he guided them back to the wall with his free hand and gave Peter a shake of his head. Peter looked confused, but stuck them back to the wall. Wade bit into his lip, appreciating the way that Peter was splayed out in front of him against the wall. He slipped his fingers out of Peter, using his hands to line Peter’s hips up with the head of his cock. Peter’s eyelids drifted downward with droplets of water stuck to them. He was the most beautiful thing Wade had ever seen. Wade teased the head of his cock over Peter’s ass. Peter looked up at him from under his wet eyelashes and let out a long whine. Wade smiled slightly, bringing one of his hands up to the side of Peter’s face. With a wink, he slid his cock painfully slowly into Peter. He watched the way that Peter’s eyes rolled up into his head at the feeling. Wade could see his grip on the shower tile slipping, so he brought his other arm up under Peter’s back to help support him. Using the added leverage, he pulled out of Peter just as slowly as he had entered and slid back in with more ease. Peter moaned softly, muscles rippling around Wade’s cock. Wade let his hand fall away from Peter’s face, trailing down his bare chest to the smooth skin of his cock. He wrapped his hand around Peter’s cock, stroking in time with his thrusts. Peter whimpered, his hips jerking against Wade. Wade could feel the water starting to get cold on them, so he quickened both his thrusts and his hand on Peter’s cock. Peter nearly screamed, his head falling back against the tile wall. 

“Wade,” Peter finally spoke, soft and breathless. “Wade I’m gonna-” He was interrupted by a long whine.

Wade nodded slightly, his eyes screwed shut. “Me too, baby boy. It’s okay. Let go.”

With a stuttered moan, Peter’s cock pulsed in Wade’s hand. Strings of white fluid landed on Peter’s chest and the wall but were quickly rinsed away by the water. Wade followed not long after, grinding his hips hard against Peter. He came with a loud grunt. Peter felt the sticky fluid coating his insides and imagined what it must feel like for Wade to be pumped full of his come for so long. He found the thought strangely arousing, his cock giving a slight twitch. Wade pulled out of him, breathing shakily. Peter let himself come unstuck from the wall, leaning forward into Wade’s arms. They embraced each other for a long moment before they both realized that the water was freezing. With a yelp, Wade quickly turned the knob off and grabbed a towel. To Peter’s surprise, he wrapped the towel around him first before grabbing one for himself. 

Wade must have seen it on his face, because he smiled and said, “Don’t ever let anyone say I’m not a gentleman, Petey. Statutory rapist, maybe. But a gentlemanly one.”

“Oh hush,” Peter smiled. “Hey Wade,” he looked up with another confused look on his face. “Why didn’t my - you know.” He gestured towards his crotch, blushing slightly.

Wade’s eyebrows knit together. “Your knot?”

Peter nodded.

“That only works on an omega in heat, baby boy.” Wade leaned down and kissed his forehead. “What are they teaching you in school anyway?”

A glare spread across Peter’s face. “Omega’s are desperate sluts that will fuck anything that looks at them and Alphas cannot be held responsible when they give in to those urges. Therefore all Omegas must be on guard at all times. Also do not have sex or you will get pregnant and die.”

Wade’s nose scrunched in disgust. “American schooling is gross.”

“Yup,” Peter agreed. “They don’t teach us anything.”

Their conversation was interrupted by Peter’s stomach rumbling loudly. “Sounds like somebody wants breakfast,” Wade laughed. 

Peter nodded enthusiastically as Wade turned towards the door. “Hey Wade?” Wade looked over his shoulder. “Can I stay tonight? My aunt is going out of town so there’s nobody expecting me at home and… I’d really just rather be with you than be alone.”

Wade stared at the boy standing in his bathroom clad in just a towel, blushing ten shades of pink, and wondered how he could possibly ever think that Wade would tell him that he couldn’t stay. He must have waited too long to respond because Peter looked down at his feet before speaking again.

“It’s okay, I understand if you have stuff to do or-”

“Baby boy.” Wade interrupted, turning around and putting both his hands on Peter’s cheeks to turn his face upward. “You can  _ always  _ stay. If it were up to me, that gorgeous bubble butt would never leave my sight. Or my bed.”

Peter smiled all the way to his eyes. He hugged Wade tightly around the waist. “Is this what love is?”

“Pete,” Wade’s voice was soft. “Don’t joke like that, sweetie.”

“I’m not joking. I think I love you, Wade. I think about you all the time and it kills me that things just went back to normal for so long. I want to be like this all the time. I want to kiss you any time I want. I want to be able to touch you just because. I don’t want to go back to how we were before.”

“Oh baby,” Wade brushed the tears away from Peter’s cheeks. “I’ve always been yours.”


End file.
